Illusion
by HaibaraDaiFan
Summary: Haibara reveals to Conan the truth to his illusions. AU, probably classified as a crackfic. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

Illusion

Her smirk didn't carry it's usual air. There was pain in her eyes. I blinked.

"What do you mean, Haibara?" She shifted, almost in a nervous manner. Her eyes closed in her usual stating-the-facts way, but somehow it just seemed like she couldn't look at me.

"Please, don't you already know?" Her words taunted me, but her 'please' really sounded like a plea. I was confused and now annoyed. My temper had been getting the better of me recently.

"Know what, Haibara? Just spit it out." I noticed her clench her teeth.

"I've played along long enough." She bit out. My anger fell as I was lost to what she was saying. But the way she was so serious…

"Explain?" I asked. She opened her eyes and looked at me, through me.

"It's not real." Her words felt as though someone had stabbed me. I didn't even know what she was referring to, but it hurt.

"What's not real?" I responded, watching almost fearfully as she moved across the room. She picked up a newspaper. I watched silently as she looked at the paper, her hand trembling slightly. Suddenly, the paper came flying at my face, and I caught it.

"What was that for?" I shouted. She didn't turn towards me.

"Edogawa-kun, give it up."

"Give what-" I stopped, realizing she had called me Edogawa-kun. She always called me Kudo-kun when we were alone, or just with people who knew my real identity.

"Kaitou Kid doesn't look like you in your 'true form'." She said softly.

"Huh?" What did her words have to do with anything? "Haibara, you know, you were there. He does!" She turned toward me again, her face expressionless, cold eyes looking at me.

"I was there when Kudo Shinichi finally returned to visit his childhood friend." She stated coldly. I looked at her, shocked.

"What kind of sick joke is this, Haibara?"

"It's the sick joke you created, Edogawa-kun." Her gaze didn't falter. I frowned.

"What are you trying to say, Haibara?"

"I'm saying that you aren't Kudo Shinichi. You're Edogawa Conan with a major complex. And you created all of this to stay alive. You happy now?" Her voice didn't shake. She was telling me all these absurd things with no emotion.

"What is wrong with you Haibara? What kind of drug did you take?" I asked, my voice hitting an awkward high note. My anger was hardly containable.

"Edogawa Conan died several years ago. He walked into the street reading a mystery novel and was run over by a vehicle. Ran Mouri is engaged to Kudo Shinichi. You only let reality seep through enough to make yourself alive. Face it, you're dead, and that's that. The crazy story you have up in your head that you write out as you imagined it is just that – a story. You liked her when she was a kid, and as you saw her as a teenager, not accepting death, you decided that you were a teenager, too. But how come you're still in a child's body? Of course, there was some horrible force that took you down, so this drug shrinks you and now you fit the role. You put a living person in your imaginary little world. Every time you see her sad you feel pain, imagining yourself as the source."

She struck the table next to her angrily. "You're not this genius teenager in a child's body. Ran doesn't live with you! Kaitou Kid doesn't look anything like you! The Organization didn't shrink you! Hattori Heiji doesn't know of your existence, the FBI aren't really here."

My body shook. She was insane. She had to be. But flashes of a memory just as she had stated began to fill my mind. Suddenly I was standing there, on the side of the road, watching myself reading a book. I was walking so slowly across the road, unable to read and walk quickly at the same time.

"Watch out!" I called, my eyes taking in the horror. Right over Haibara's shoulder, I could see the car come, and I closed my eyes, not accepting it.

"Look, Edogawa-kun. We're not in Hakase's living room. Your memory just became our world. Come on, look. This is the proof." I felt her tug on my jacket. I followed her, walking with my eyes sealed shut. "Open your eyes." Her voice had gotten a bit gentler. Slowly, I opened them.

Swallowing hard, I witnessed my body, lying on the ground, blood coming from my head. The book I had been reading landed a few feet away.

"I'm… dead." I said softly. Suddenly the world turned black. It was empty space. The world I created vanished within reality. I looked down at my hand, seeing the newspaper. I read the article title. 'Great Detective of the East Settling Down?' I dropped the paper. It made a strange sound, and I realized I was on an empty street. I was standing next to a street lamp. I reached out to touch it, but my hand went through. "This is reality… eh."

"Yes. It is." I spun around.

"Haibara?" She smiled.

"Miyano Shiho." I frowned.

"But didn't I get rid of my imaginary world? Why are you still here?" She smirked, and began walking towards me.

"Don't you remember, Edogawa-kun?"

My mind spun for a moment and landed on something of my real life.

"_Really, Edogawa-kun, you shouldn't be reading that while you're walking." A little strawberry blonde girl said in an overly mature voice. Conan didn't respond. _

"_You should listen to Shiho-chan!" A brown-haired girl added, her voice was very childish. The boy Conan looked up, his face red._

"_Uh- yeah I guess so, Ran-chan." She smiled._

"_Well I'll see you two later!" The little girl ran off down the road. Conan waved._

"_Bye, Ran-chan!" Conan yelled. Shiho waved as well. The two walked up to the cross walk and waited for the green light. Conan began to read the book again._

"_Do you ever listen?" Shiho asked, annoyed. Once again, Conan ignored her. Shiho sighed. Seeing the signal, she tugged on Conan's jacket. "Come on!" He began to walk, so she let go of him and hurried across. She looked up at the signal as it flashed. Realizing Conan wasn't next to her, she looked back at the cross walk. There he was, carelessly strolling along. _

"_Edogawa-kun!" She yelled. After seeing no response, she ran out to drag him out of the street. However just as she was just a few feet from him, two cars came racing around the corner. Fear caused her to freeze. She managed to speak one last time. "Edogawa-kun, hurry, run!" Her voice was shrill. By the time he looked up, both had been hit._

"You…" I stared at her, shocked. She continued walking, now almost to me.

"It was nice to be able to play a game with you, Edogawa-kun. I have to go home now. Later." She passed me, and waved her hand lazily.

"Wait…" I muttered, but she disappeared into the darkness of the street.

"…Later."


End file.
